Don't mess with the blitzkrieg boys
by FallenHope-Angel
Summary: Thought this up yesterday when i didn't have coffee. Ian decided to pull a prank on his fellow team mates and chaos ensues. This is first in the Blitzkrieg boys true personalities series. I don't own beyblade or its characters!


Set three months after Bega fell. All the teams were becoming steady fast friends with the exception of the Blitzkrieg Boys who were all of in various parts of the city or anywhere but near Tyson. Their youngest member Ian, having come back from Russia. A week before the fall of Bega for Tala being in a coma. Not that anyone saw hide or hair of him since he was notorious for random prank pulling. Abbreviated to R.P.P by Spencer, since he caught said prankster trying to spike Kai's coffee pot. Each Blitzkrieg member drank varied amount of coffee. Kai drinking from six to eight, Spencer three to four, Tala five to four, Bryan three to four, ad Ian only one or two pots. All in all Kai was dependent on coffee to live through the day.

**5:00 A.M.**

"Ian where's the coffee?" Kai asked the prankster who sat on the counter before him. It was currently five in the morning in the Granger dojo and Blitzkrieg Boys were about to head out and not be seen or heard of until probably the usual time at dinner.

"We ran out yesterday night. And the store's seem to have mysteriously been sold out when I went to go by some." He answered and smirked at the look of pure malice in the violet orbs of the two-toned bluenette before him. Yes he was pulling a prank on his beloved team member but he just wanted to find out how every one of them would do with out coffee. To his surprise and the others as well he fainted the moment the clock struck eight a.m.

"I guess he didn't get that much sleep." Ray said and earned a few giggles form the prankster. Bryan sighed and hoisted up the bluenette and gave him a good shake to waken him. No luck the boy just slept.

"Oh, I know what will wake him. Oh Kai~ Bryan stole Dranzer~!" that did it for the phoenix wielder punched Bryan in the face and screamed:

"Give her back!" before falling to the ground in yet another faint.

"Not even past eight and he already broke some guy's nose. Ian what'd you do with the coffee?" Tala said tiredly as he leaned on the wall for support. Spencer was blinking rapidly to keep his vision clear and Bryan was screaming in Russian for his nose.

"I don't want to deal with this so early. SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kai screamed and left the room to head outside were he fell asleep in a tree. The other three boys followed his example whilst Ian hummed merrily to a tune only he knew.

"The fun has only begun. Just wait for the afternoon and the coffee addicts be." He told the others as he left to go pull more pranks no doubt.

**10:00 A.M.**

"Coooofffeeeeee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I need coffee." Kai muttered as he fell out of the tree and landed on Tala who had the wind knocked out of him. Bryan was talking to his imaginary friend Roy who he used to talk to back in the abbey.

"Bryan I thought Roy was dead? I mean you said Boris killed him." Kai said as he got off Tala and lay next to the imaginary friend. Bryan shrugged and told Roy of all the adventures he missed out on.

"Spencer~ I think the no coffee got to Bryan, he's lost it again. Talking to Roy and I NEED COFFEE YOU GOD DAMN SHRIMP!" Kai shouted when he saw Ian lurking beneath the porch of the dojo. The G revolution and company stared at the normally cold Russians and began to fear for their lives. They were far more scarier when non had their coffee and went out in search for some to calm the irritable Russians before homicide was caused.

**12:00 A.M.**

They couldn't get a hold of coffee anywhere! How hard was it to get coffee! When they walked back into the dojo Tyson was heard all over the world.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DOJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it was literally upside down and the furniture was nailed to the ceiling and the electricity rewired so that the light was on the floor and the blitzkrieg coffee addicts were laying on the couch as if it were on the floor. Flipping through channels and channels of nothing.

"What are you guys doing on the ceiling Tyson? Shouldn't you be out eating or somethn?" Kai questioned as he stared at the turned off television set with more interest than anything in the room.

"You're on the ceiling! How the hell are you up there and you can tell because your scarf is hanging over your head!" he screamed in return while Kai glanced up to see that Tyson had in deed told the truth.

"My scarf seems to be defying gravity…. Coffee…need coffee." He went on mumbling about something and survival of all the scarves. Tala was somewhat more civilized as he greeted them before standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Guys… I'm officially terrified Tala was walking on the ceiling and the other three are laying down on the couch and not slipping off. They are even holding on!" Kenny squeaked and earned a harsh glare from Kai and Bryan. They got off the couch and followed after Tala to the kitchen while Spencer slept on oblivious to his surroundings and the fact that Ian was drawing on his face with a marker. But Ian was holding onto the couch for dear life as he did this so how the others were able to defy gravity was a complete mystery.

"Abbey life that's all I'll tell ya." Ian said and hopped back onto the floor to head out to the backyard.

**1:00 P.M.**

Kai was clutching onto Brooklyn's leg and being dragged across the floor. Tala was laughing his butt off, and Bryan and Spencer was were both playing bloody knuckles, heads, knees, and any other body part that they could use to hit the other.

"Give me coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I NEED COFFEE YOU SADISTIC, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SHRIMP!" Kai sobbed as he held onto Brooklyn's leg tighter sufficiently cutting off the oxygen to it. Tala began to cry as did the others, who stopped playing bloody body parts.

"I WILL MASSACRE YOUR ARSE IAN IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY GOD DAMN COFFEE THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE BACK IN THE ABBYE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!!!!!" Kai screamed and broke down sobbing with the other boys. Ian came back in completely terrified and hand them each a cup of coffee. They didn't get to drink because they fainted from either the withdrawals or shock.

"Ian I don't think you should ever do that again." Ray said as he hugged the wall for dear life.

"I don't think I ever will. They were worse in the abbey when they didn't get coffee. Heck Boris knows how far they'll go to get coffee and always made sure they had it. I think I want to go back to Russia before they wake up." He began to pack his things all the while muttering somethings like:' I need a new name. yeah I'll go by Ivan.' 'but then we all have exceptional tracking skills.' 'I'll start over in china.' And that was the last they heard of him.

**Next day**

"Hey Kai have you seen Ian?" Kai smirked at Kevin who asked the question. His smirk grew as he took another sip of his coffee and motioned for them to follow. They made it to the backyard where Ian was on the roof rocking his body back and forth.

"He won't be pulling another prank for a long, long time to come." He said and smiled innocently at Ian who was screaming:

"I'M INNOCENT I TELL YA. I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA LIVE!!!!!!!!" Kai laughed as did the other Blitzkrieg Boys joined him in drinking their coffee.

"Ya just don't mess with the best of the abbey. You don't know what might happen." They said and went back inside missing the shocked faces of the bladders when the whole backyard blew up as Ian touched the floor.

A/N**: I need beta readers! Help me, and also I could update faster if I had one or more. I don't want to burden Taijya Miz even though she's great! Still it could be overwhelming so please. I'll get on my hands and knees if I have to.**

**-FHA**


End file.
